Data dumps have long been a tool utilized by software and hardware engineers to identify errors within computer systems. For example, core dumps were once used as the primary method for debugging complex computer programs. Improvements in programming languages and the development of interactive debuggers, however, have reduced the use of core dumps for debugging most application programs. Nonetheless, core dumps and the capture of core dumps are still essential for programmers attempting to debug operating systems and other low level programs.
As operating systems become more sophisticated, the need for capturing and analyzing data dumps becomes increasingly more important, both in the general purpose computer environment and in the network device environment. For example, modern routers are configured to generate core dumps when certain errors are encountered or when the routers crash. Network administrators need to capture these core dumps. One solution to capturing core dumps includes hardwiring a write-out address, e.g., a TCP/IP address, in each individual router. Such a solution is employed by Cisco Systems and is illustrated in FIG. 1. In this type of system, when a router (such as router 105) encounters an error, it retrieves the hardwired write-out address from local storage 120 and writes the core dump to that address. Different routers are likely programmed with different hardwired addresses. For example, routers 105 and 110 can be programmed with the address of storage device 125, and router 115 can be programmed with the address of storage device 130. In this type of system, once the core dump is written out by the router 105, 110, 115, the addressed storage device 125, 130 must determine how to handle the incoming data. Often, the core dump is written to the storage device in a haphazard fashion, and the administrator is left to sort through an enormous amount of information.
As the size of networks grows, hardwiring each network device with a write-out address becomes more tedious, cumbersome and error prone. In many networks, hundreds of network devices should initially be configured with the appropriate hardwired write-out address to which core dumps can be written, and these network devices should be reconfigured each time that the associated storage devices are relocated, removed or otherwise altered. Moreover, in an effort to keep track of which network devices write to which storage devices, administrators are often forced to keep some sort of log that should be updated anytime that the configuration of the relevant storage devices is changed. That is, the log must be updated when storage devices are relocated, removed, added, etc.
The difficulties in managing these hardwired write-out addresses have become so staggering that many network administrators do not even initially configure the addresses and thereby sacrifice the ability to capture core dumps. Unfortunately, because network devices and their operating systems are becoming increasingly more sophisticated, failing to capture core dumps is no longer a viable option available to the network administrator. Accordingly, the network community has been scrambling to find solutions for efficiently capturing core dumps.
An alternate solution for capturing core dumps has been developed by Juniper Networks Inc. Juniper has designed routers with onboard, i.e., integrated, storage for recording core dumps. This basic configuration is illustrated in FIG. 2 wherein multiple routers 135 in the same network are each configured with their own integrated storage 140. Any core dump or other data dump generated by these routers 135 is written directly to the attached integrated storage 140 rather than to a hardwired write-out address. Thus, network administrators using this type of router do not need to configure each network device with a hardwired write-out address.
Although Juniper has solved some of the problems associated with hardwiring each network device with a write-out address, Juniper's solution introduces an entire new set of problems. For example, integrating storage directly into each router significantly increases the cost of each device. Additionally, by integrating storage directly into the router, the physical size of the router is increased. In fact, Juniper routers require a significantly larger amount of valuable rack space than a comparable router that does not include the integrated storage.
Even though Juniper's solution to capturing data dumps is plagued by significant problems, network administrators have been receptive to its solution for lack of a better option. Accordingly, the network community is in immediate need of a better option. In particular, the network community is in need of a system and method for efficiently and easily capturing data dumps generated by network devices.